


Negotiable

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Whelp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: There were some jacket trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 28th prompt "Negotiable."

Keith was just heading back to his room to shower after a long couple of hours on the training deck when Lance tacked him down.

“YOU TOOK MY JACKET DIDN’T YOU?” Lance practically yelled at Keith, stomping up to him. Keith blinked at an outraged Lance.

“No.” he said simply, stepped around Lance and kept on walking. Keith didn’t take Lance’s jacket. Lance had left it in the common area and Keith had intended to give it back but Allura called them out for a mission and then Keith was exhausted and didn’t look when he got back to his room and had accidentally fallen asleep on top of Lance’s jacket. He brought it back to the common room the next morning, after waking up to find himself hugging the jacket.

“Yes you did. I know you did.” Lance said, following close on Keith’s heels.

“You forgot it in the common room again. I didn’t take your damn jacket.” Keith responded, blushing as he remembered how he woke up with the jacket. He could still remember how it smelled distinctly _Lance_. Lance grabbed Keith by his shoulder and spun him around.

“Then why does my jacket smell like you?” Lance argued taking a step closer to Keith.

“I- what?” Keith asked taking a step back, his whole thought process freezing up at Lance’s words.

“My jacket smells like you and it’s driving me insane.” Lance said stepping forward again, Keith could feel the wall of the corridor against his back. Keith’s eyes widened as Lance got up in his face, he hadn’t thought about how the jacket would smell after he had slept on it. He was too wrapped up in how the jacket had smelled of Lance. But why would Keith be thinking of that? Oh.

“You left your jacket in the common area-” Keith had started to say but Lance wasn’t listening. Lance closed the distance between himself and Keith and pressed their lips together, cutting off Keith’s explanation. Keith was frozen in shock for a moment but soon gave up to the kiss. Lance shuffled closer, pressing Keith against the wall and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Pidge and Hunk were heading down to the hangers to work on modifying the Yellow Lion when they stumbled upon Keith and Lance. Or rather a tangle of Keith and Lance, as the two were pressed against the corridor wall and making out like there was no tomorrow. Without a word Pidge pulled out their phone and snapped a picture of the two.

“Oh. Hey, did you guys talk things out?” Hunk asked sweetly. Pidge and Hunk had grown tired of watching Keith and Lance dance around each other and disguise their flirting with fighting. Keith and Lance both sprang apart like they had burned each other.

“What are you two doing here?” Lance nearly screamed. Hunk explained that they were going to work on modifying Yellow in that rambling way he does. Keith noticed Pidge quietly lowering their phone.

“Pidge. Did you take a picture of us?” Keith asked, feeling his stomach drop in dread.

“Yup.” Pidge replied, popping their P as they stowed the phone safely in their pocket.

“Delete it. Now.” Lance demanded stomping up to Pidge, who just calmly stared up at him.

“What will you give me for it?” Pidge asked slyly.


End file.
